Orthodontics is the practice of manipulating a patient's teeth to provide better function and appearance. In general, brackets are bonded to a patient's teeth and coupled together with an arched wire. The combination of the brackets and wire provide a force on the teeth causing them to move. Once the teeth have moved to a desired location and are held in a place for a certain period of time, the body adapts bone and tissue to maintain the teeth in the desired location. To further assist in retaining the teeth in the desired location, a patient may be fitted with a retainer.
To achieve tooth movement, orthodontists utilize their expertise to first determine a three-dimensional mental image of the patient's physical orthodontic structure and a three-dimensional mental image of a desired physical orthodontic structure for the patient, which may be assisted through the use of x-rays and/or models. Based on these mental images, the orthodontist further relies on his/her expertise to place the brackets and/or bands on the teeth and to manually bend (i.e., shape) wire, such that a force is asserted on the teeth to reposition the teeth into the desired physical orthodontic structure. As the teeth move towards the desired location, the orthodontist makes continual judgments as to the progress of the treatment, the next step in the treatment (e.g., new bend in the wire, reposition or replace brackets, is head gear required, etc.), and the success of the previous step.
In general, the orthodontist makes manual adjustments to the wire and/or replaces or repositions brackets based on his or her expert opinion. Unfortunately, in the oral environment, it is impossible for a human being to accurately develop a visual three-dimensional image of an orthodontic structure due to the limitations of human sight and the physical structure of a human mouth. In addition, it is humanly impossible to accurately estimate three-dimensional wire bends (with an accuracy within a few degrees) and to manually apply such bends to a wire. Further, it is humanly impossible to determine an ideal bracket location to achieve the desired orthodontic structure based on the mental images. It is also extremely difficult to manually place brackets in what is estimated to be the ideal location. Accordingly, orthodontic treatment is an iterative process requiring multiple wire changes, with the process success and speed being very much dependent on the orthodontist's motor skills and diagnostic expertise. As a result of multiple wire changes, patient discomfort is increased as well as the cost. As one would expect, the quality of care varies greatly from orthodontist to orthodontist as does the time to treat a patient.
As described, the practice of orthodontic is very much an art, relying on the expert opinions and judgments of the orthodontist. In an effort to shift the practice of orthodontic from an art to a science, many innovations have been developed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,397 issued to Andreiko, et. al. provides a method of forming an orthodontic brace. Such a method includes obtaining a model of the teeth of a patient's mouth and a prescription of desired positioning of such teeth. The contour of the teeth of the patient's mouth is determined, from the model. Calculations of the contour and the desired positioning of the patient's teeth are then made to determine the geometry (e.g., grooves or slots) to be provided. Custom brackets including a special geometry are then created for receiving an arch wire to form an orthodontic brace system. Such geometry is intended to provide for the disposition of the arched wire on the bracket in a progressive curvature in a horizontal plane and a substantially linear configuration in a vertical plane. The geometry of the brackets is altered, (e.g., by cutting grooves into the brackets at individual positions and angles and with particular depth) in accordance with such calculations of the bracket geometry. In such a system, the brackets are customized to provide three-dimensional movement of the teeth, once the wire, which has a two dimensional shape (i.e., linear shape in the vertical plane and curvature in the horizontal plane), is applied to the brackets.
Other innovations relating to bracket and bracket placements have also been patented. For example, such patent innovations are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,618,716 entitled “Orthodontic Bracket and Ligature” a method of ligating arch wires to brackets, U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,405 “Entitled Method for Determining Orthodontic Bracket Placement,” U.S. Pat. No. 5,395,238 entitled “Method of Forming Orthodontic Brace,” and U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,895 entitled “Orthodontic Appliance and Group Standardize Brackets therefore and methods of making, assembling and using appliance to straighten teeth”.
Unfortunately, the current innovations to change the practice of orthodontic from an art to a science have only made limited progress. This limit is due to, but not restricted to, the brackets being the focal point for orthodontic manipulation. By having the brackets as the focal point, placement of each bracket on a corresponding tooth is critical. Since each bracket includes a custom sized and positioned wire retaining groove, a misplacement of a bracket by a small amount (e.g., an error vector having a magnitude of millimeter or less and an angle of a few degrees or less) can cause a different force system (i.e., magnitude of movement and direction of movement) than the desired force system to be applied to the tooth. As such, the tooth will not be repositioned to the desired location.
Another issue with the brackets being the focal point is that once the brackets are placed on the teeth, they are generally fixed for the entire treatment. As such, if the treatment is not progressing as originally calculated, the orthodontist uses his or her expertise to make the appropriate changes. The treatment may not progress as originally calculated for several reasons. For example, misplacement of a bracket, misapplication of a bend in the wire, loss or attrition of a bracket, bonding failure, the patient falls outside of the “normal” patient model (e.g., poor growth, anatomical constraints, etc.), patient lack of cooperation in use of auxiliary appliance, etc. are factors in delayed treatment results. When one of these conditions arise, the orthodontist utilizes his or her expertise to apply manual bends to the wire to “correct” the errors in treatment. Thus, after the original scientific design of the brackets, the practice of the orthodontic converts back to an art for many patients for the remainder of the treatment.
Another issue with the brackets being the focal point is that customized brackets are expensive. A customized bracket is produced by milling a piece of metal (e.g., stainless steel, aluminum, ceramic, titanium, etc.) and tumble polishing the milled bracket. While the milling process is very accurate, some of the accuracy is lost by tumble polishing. Further accuracy is lost in that the placement of the brackets on the teeth and installation of the wire are imprecise operations. As is known, a slight misplacement of one bracket changes the force on multiple teeth and hinders treatment. To assist in the placement of the custom brackets, they are usually shipped to the orthodontist in an installation jig. Such an installation jig is also expensive. Thus, such scientific orthodontic treatment is expensive and has many inherent inaccuracies.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus that generates a three-dimensional digital model of an orthodontic structure such that a scientific approach to orthodontics is realized.